


Naruto: Reflections

by DoodlerBee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Twins, Twinverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodlerBee/pseuds/DoodlerBee
Summary: The village hated him, but it didn't matter.  As long as he had Nanami, that was enough.How does Naruto having a twin affect things?
Comments: 34
Kudos: 13





	1. Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revisit to a fic I wrote as a teen. Currently, I am only certain that I will write up until the Land of Waves arc. I will still do my best to give it a satisfying conclusion.

Amidst the peaceful melody of early morning birdsong was the thunk of fists and weapons hitting trees. A pair of twins had woken early to train, as they so often did. They had exerted themselves greatly, to the point of breathlessness, but they wore wide grins.

“Alright, that’s enough for today!” Nanami panted, wiping sweat from her brow. “We don’t want to be late.”

Naruto perked up, seeming to forget he was even tired. His breathing was even as he cheered, “Hell yeah! Today we become genin!”

Nanami smiled with a nod, but Naruto could see through it. He calmed a little, patting her back.

“We really will! We’ll pass easy! We’re destined to be great ninjas!”

This time, Nanami’s smile was genuine.

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto shouted as he caught sight of his favorite instructor. He ran ahead of Nanami, grabbing onto Iruka’s arm with a big grin on his face.

“You’ll get us ramen after we pass the exam, right? I want Ichiraku’s!”

“Of course you do,” Iruka laughed, ruffling Naruto’s hair. “I’ll treat you to whatever you want after the exam!”

Naruto’s bright smile was gone, buried beneath a mask of devastation.

“Naruto… You…?” Nanami murmured, hesitant. She fiddled with the headband in her hands. It was just a bit of cloth and metal, yet suddenly it felt so heavy.

“I failed,” Naruto laughed, a smile on his face. It was painful, how sad he could look while smiling.

“Naruto… I’m so-”

“It’s fine!” Naruto waved her off. “I’m gonna go train for next time! I’ll see you at home!”

“Wait- Naruto!” Nanami called after him as her brother dashed down the street. He disappeared into the crowd before she could even try to follow. She was left alone, with nothing but a useless headband. What was the point, if she didn’t have her brother?

Swallowing angry tears, Nanami began to make her way home. It was her turn to make dinner…

“I’m surprised you’re out here all alone!”

Naruto jerked away from the tree he’d been punching, whirling around. No one was supposed to know about this spot except him and Nanami. Yet here was one of the instructors, smiling down at him.

“Mizuki-sensei! Why are you here?” Naruto asked, absently rubbing his sore knuckles. He didn’t expect to feel wetness when he touched them…

“I was actually looking for you,” Mizuki laughed, before his expression grew somber. “I was worried. You looked pretty shook up after the exam… I know how close you are to your sister. I can only imagine how much this must hurt…”

Naruto looked away, wincing. “It’s not that bad… I expected it, really. I’m no good at ninjutsu…”

Mizuki placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulder, shaking his head. “Don’t say that! You’ve come a long way and are really determined! I bet today was just a fluke of nerves.”

“Doesn’t really matter,” Naruto grumbled. “I failed. I can’t become a genin right now.”

“Well… There might be a way,” Mizuki said slowly. “You’d really have to prove your skills though.”

Naruto perked up, hope filling his face. “Really?! I’ll do anything! No matter what it takes, I need to become a genin with Nanami!”

“Yeah, there’s that determination. Well, listen closely…”

The ramen was getting cold… Nanami didn’t even care much for ramen, but it was Naruto’s favorite. It wasn’t much, but she’d hoped it might make Naruto feel a little better. What else could she do? Naruto held all the burdens by himself, refusing to let Nanami help. So she made ramen, to at least give him a reason to smile.

The sight of the covered bowls made her stomach churn and her vision go blurry. This time, she let the tears come.

The melody of early morning birdsong, accompanied by breathless panting. It was another early morning training session for Naruto. No, more accurately it was a late training session. He’d been at it the whole night.

“NARUTO!” The furious shout came from Nanami as she charged into the clearing and tackled her brother. To her shock, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. “Wha-”

“Nanami!” The real Naruto stood a few feet to the side, eyes wide with bewilderment. “What are you doing here?”

Nanami’s shock gave way once more to her fury as she leapt to her feet and grabbed her brother by his collar. “Me?! What about you?! You didn’t come home, you moron! I was- I was scared!”

Panic set into Naruto as tears flowed down Nanami’s cheeks. “Wah! I’m sorry! Don’t cry!”

“I’m not crying!” Nanami shouted, pounding her fists against Naruto’s chest. “I’m mad! Idiot! Bastard! Dumbass!”

Naruto hugged her, forcing the fists to still. “I’m sorry Nanami… I wasn’t thinking. I-”

“Oh, you’re not alone this time.” Mizuki’s voice cut him off. Naruto let go of Nanami, whirling to face him with a big grin. The instructor was perched in a tree, smiling cheerfully down at the pair.

“I got the scroll like you said!” Naruto beamed, and Nanami noticed the massive scroll on his back for the first time. “It was actually really easy! I’ve only been able to learn one technique so far though!”

“You’ve already learned one, eh?” Mizuki beamed, jumping down. “I should have expected you to work so hard. Now Naruto. Give me the scroll.”

“Naruto, what’s going on?” Nanami asked hesitantly, a heavy feeling in her stomach.

“Oh! Mizuki-sensei told me about a super-secret way to graduate!” Naruto explained. “If I learn all the techniques in this scroll, I can become a genin! We’ll get to be ninja together!”

That feeling grew heavier. This was wrong. “Naruto… That’s not… Why would they-”

“Naruto, give me the scroll.” This time, Mizuki didn’t hide his impatience. The smile dropped as well.

“Don’t,” Nanami murmured as she grabbed Naruto’s arm, and Mizuki visibly scowled. “This isn’t right, Naruto.”

Naruto glanced between the two, before taking a step back from Mizuki and moving in front of Nanami.

“Mizuki-sensei, what are you saying? You told me I needed the scroll. I still need to learn the rest of the techniques…”

Mizuki sighed in annoyance, hand shooting out. Naruto found himself flying through the air, before he was suddenly stopped by the unyielding trunk of a tree. The scroll pushed painfully into his back, knocking the air from his lungs and making his legs weak.

“NARUTO!” Nanami rushed to her brother’s side. This couldn’t be happening. How could one of their teachers attack him?

“I’m okay…” Naruto looked at Mizuki, expression filled with confusion and pain. “Why, Mizuki-sensei?!”

“Haven’t you figured it out yet? I  _ used _ you. I knew the village wouldn’t question if the  _ demon _ they despised stole that scroll.”

“Don’t call him that!” Nanami snapped, standing up.

“You really shouldn’t defend him,” Mizuki said, almost gently. “He’s the reason you’re so hated, after all. Naruto really is a monster.”

“Shut up! He’s not-”

“Naruto is the kyuubi! He’s the demon who attacked the village twelve years ago.”

“Liar!” Nanami shouted, a mix of fury and fear in her voice.

Naruto was frozen behind her. This couldn’t be true. Yet it made so much sense. All the whispers, the glares, parents shielding their children from them… It was his fault!

“He killed all those people! Even your own parents! If it wasn’t for him, you never would have suffered, Nanami. He’s not your brother. He’s just a demon.”

“SHUT UP!” Nanami screamed, shaking. “He’s my brother! I don’t care what you say! Even if it’s all true, it doesn’t change anything! Naruto will always be my brother!”

Mizuki sighed, gripping the giant shuriken on his back. “It’s a shame. I’ll just have to kill you as well.”

The shuriken flew through the air. Nanami didn’t notice Naruto move, yet suddenly he was in front of her. He gritted his teeth as the weapon impaled his stomach. Chakra flowed off his body, hot and angry.

“You won’t touch my sister!” he growled. “I’ll kill you for even trying!”

They were surrounded by Naruto, dozens of copies filling the clearing and trees. Mizuki barely had time to move before they were on him, a tornado of blows.

Iruka was the one to find them. It was only natural, he knew them best. He wasn’t prepared for the sight of Nanami crying over a bloody Naruto, while Mizuki laid on the brink of death.

“I’m so sorry,” Iruka gasped as he dropped down beside them. “I should have got here sooner…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback and criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Also, if you want to read the old version for comparison, you can check it out here: https://1drv.ms/u/s!AhnrpahGWtGqmSYR5nVN1KFAmwd_?e=ET2Uej  
> Warning: It's about a decades of difference.


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka won't hide the truth from Naruto any longer.

“How are you feeling, Naruto?” Iruka asked. Three days had passed since the Mizuki incident. Naruto had been confined to the apartment, not just because of his injury but also for the theft. Iruka had spent that time advocating for Naruto, ensuring he didn’t get punished due to Mizuki’s actions.

“I’m fine!” Naruto declared, restlessly flailing in his bed. “I’m basically healed, but Nanami won’t let me out of bed!”

“You were  _ impaled _ ,” Nanami huffed, setting down a tray of tea. “You need rest to make sure the wound closes all the way. Do you want it to reopen?”

The two bantered, Iruka watching on with amusement. It seemed like things were getting back to normal. Except… Something felt off.

“Naruto… You seem quieter than usual,” Iruka observed. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

Naruto flinched at the question, before laughing it off. “I’m fine! I just have a lot on my mind…”

Nanami’s expression grew somber, a heavy air falling over the room. Naruto wasn’t going to bring up what Mizuki said. Of course he wouldn’t. He preferred to avoid painful things…

“Iruka-sensei…” Nanami started slowly, and Naruto tensed up. “Mizuki said something… About Naruto.”

“It’s fine,” Naruto cut in. “It was just some stupid lie. We don’t need to talk about it.”

“Naruto, you can’t just avoid it-”

“I said it’s fine!”

Iruka watched wide eyed, slowly piecing together what it could be. They were never supposed to tell Naruto… If Mizuki really had told Naruto then he must be scared. It’s a terrifying truth. Iruka couldn’t let those words fester in Naruto. He had to do something.

“Please, what did Mizuki say?” Iruka asked, voice urgent. “Was it… Was it about the Kyuubi incident?”

Naruto flinched, looking away.

“Naruto…” Nanami took his hand, waiting till he looked in her eyes. “I’m here. I won’t go anywhere. Please… You  _ deserve _ to know the truth.”

He stared at her for a long moment before sighing. Dropping his gaze to the bedsheets, he finally said the words he’d been running from the last few days.

“I’m the Kyuubi, aren’t I? That’s why everyone hates us. I’m the one-”

“No!” Iruka cut him off, voice firm. Naruto stared at him wide-eyed, searching for an understanding.

“You’re not the Kyuubi,” Iruka said, voice gentle now. “You… You’re it’s prison. You didn’t cause that incident, you  _ saved _ us from it. You’re a hero, Naruto. Whatever Mizuki said, it doesn’t matter. Listen to me now, this is the truth. You are Naruto Uzumaki. A great burden was placed upon you, but that doesn’t change who you are.”

Tears trickled down Naruto’s cheeks, and soon everyone was crying. Nanami pulled Naruto into a hug, before Iruka hugged them both. For the moment, no words were said.

The tea was cold by the time they drank it. No one commented, of course. What did it matter?

“Naruto, there’s something I want you to have,” Iruka said softly. “Close your eyes.”

Naruto was confused, but he followed the instructions. There was the rustle of cloth, then something tied tight around his forehead. Naruto’s eyes flew open, as he felt the object, touching cool metal. His gaze moved to Iruka, who’s forehead was now bare. Tears began to prick at his eyes once more.

“This-?! Is it-?!”

Iruka smiled warmly, nodding. “You’ve proven yourself a great ninja. Congratulations on graduating!”

He couldn’t say more, as Naruto leapt off the bed to hug him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback and criticism is appreciated!


	3. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams are assigned and the twins aren't happy.

Excited chatter filled the classroom, the anticipation in the air almost tangible. One thing was on everyone’s mind: who would their teammates be? It was an important question. They would be working with their teammates for years to come, risking their lives side-by-side.

“Ma~ I wish there were only two people on a team,” Naruto sighed, half-splayed across the desk. “I don’t want to have to deal with some jerk.”

“It wouldn’t be a very balanced squad with just us two,” Nanami pointed out. “Besides, I’m more worried about the instructor we’re assigned.”

Naruto frowned, silently agreeing. Too many instructors in the academy treated the twins coldly. Most adults did, really. Knowing the reason why, didn’t make him anymore confident their squad instructor would be any different. The thought of having to learn from someone who didn’t want them there was painful.

“Alright class, settle down,” Iruka called. The chatter died to a murmur with everyone on the edge of their seats. The more names he called out, the bigger the knot in Naruto’s stomach grew. This was the moment.

“Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and… Naruto Uzumaki.”

He froze. That couldn’t be right. Beside him, Nanami felt faint.

“What are you saying?!” Naruto demanded, standing up. “That has to be a mistake! I’m on a team with Nanami!”

“It’s no mistake,” Iruka snapped, knowing he’d have to be firm in this. “Teams are assigned based on skill and balance. Now stay quiet.”

Naruto gaped like a fish, slowly slumping into his chair. This wasn’t right. How could they seperate Nanami and him?

“Iruka-sensei, you need to change the teams!” Naruto demanded. Lunch had come and the twins wouldn’t be letting Iruka have a break.

“I’m not going to change anything-”

“Naruto and I are a perfect team,” Nanami reasoned. “We’re able to predict each other’s moves.”

“You’re wasting your time-”

“You can’t separate us!”

“Will you stop shouting-”

“I am very good at strategy and Naruto works best with direction.”

“Look!” Iruka shouted, silencing them both. This had been going on for minutes now and he was tired of it.

“I assigned you to different teams for your own good. You two need to learn to work without each other. Even if you were on the same team now, that wouldn’t always be the case. It’s better you learn to work apart early.”

That said, he stepped into the teachers’ lounge, slamming the door behind him. The twins stared at the door blankly, struggling to process what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback and criticism is appreciated!


	4. Teammates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting along with new people is hard.

“Team 13, with me.”

Nanami flinched as her team was called, glancing at Naruto. He was looking as miserable as she felt. For his sake, she needed to at least pretend things were okay. Sighing, she gathered her features into a firm expression.

“It’s your turn to make dinner tonight. You better not forget.”

Naruto nodded, putting on a grin. Maybe he was thinking the same as her. “Of course! I’m making ramen!”

“I figured,” Nanami laughed, rolling her eyes as she left. Naruto was nothing if not consistent.

Nanami was actually starting to feel a little better as she joined up with her teammates. Even if she wouldn’t be with Naruto on missions, he would still be at home. She could handle this.

Everyone else had left long ago. Only Naruto’s team remained, forced to wait over an hour for their instructor. Naruto was growing increasingly furious. What kind of teacher was this late?!

“Forget this! I’m leaving!” Naruto declared, leaping to his feet.

“Sensei will be mad,” Sakura warned, earning a scoff. She didn’t appreciate the reaction. “What’s your problem?! All you have to do is wait quietly! Stop acting like such a little kid.”

“Will you both shut up? You’re annoying.” Sasuke muttered, making Sakura wilt. She slumped in her seat, a mix of embarrassment and hurt on her face. Naruto on the other hand, simply got angrier.

“Yeah? And you’re an asshole!” he snapped, whirling to face Sasuke. “All you ever do is ignore everyone and act all superior! Get over yourself! You’re not that cool.”

“I’m not superior. Everyone else is just annoying.”

“That’s exactly what I mean! You-”

The door opened to reveal a cheerful looking jonin. He seemed oblivious to the fighting in the room.

“Ah, sorry I’m late. I got lost on the road of life.”

“Why are we digging in the dirt?” Kenta groaned. Nanami hadn’t interacted with him before today, but she was already disliking him. He was barely even helping, yet he wouldn’t stop complaining.

“Working together is a great way to get to know each other!” their instructor, Hitomi, beamed. For an Aburame, she was really cheerful. Also rather fashionable, Nanami noted with appreciation.

“That doesn’t explain why we need to garden!” Kenta snapped.

“By gardening, we are nurturing life. What better way could there be to bond?”

Nanami sighed, glancing at her other teammate. Tomoe was friendly at least, and had no problem with working hard. It wasn’t a surprise. Everytime Nanami noticed her in the academy, she was pushing herself to the limit. It felt right that she was like that about everything.

A small movement caught Nanami’s attention. A worm wriggled in the dirt at her feet. She couldn’t hold back a grin as she got an idea. She carefully picked it up and slipped up behind Kenta. It was easy given how distracted he was complaining at Hitomi. He only noticed her when she pulled on his shirt. It was too late. She released the worm.

His screech was incredibly satisfying.

Naruto was really considering going home. Why should he waste his time on an instructor that didn’t care enough to be on time? In the end he thought better of it, even if it was hard to resist. Nanami would scold him if she found out.

Kakashi, apparently the useless jonin’s name, brought them to a park to talk. His idea of an introduction was a joke. Rather than giving any details, he was completely vague. It was infuriating.

“What’s the point if you’re not going to actually tell us anything?!” Naruto snapped when Kakashi finished.

“Oh, was that not enough? Maybe you can show me better,” Kakashi hummed. Naruto was really starting to hate his attitude.

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki,” he huffed, wanting to be done with this. “I really like ramen, the stuff my sister makes is the best! I hate when Nanami punishes me by banning ramen. My hobbies are training and pulling pranks! And my dream is to become a great shinobi! In fact, it’s my destiny!”

“Good job.” Naruto could feel the grin behind Kakashi’s mask. He’d almost forgotten his irritation, but now it returned full force. This guy was really annoying!

“Would our kunoichi like to go next?” Kakashi asked, causing Sakura to perk up.

“Right! I’m Sakura Haruno. My hobbies are baking and studying. I like learning, especially about a special someone.” She paused, glancing at Sasuke with a blush. The shy expression didn’t last though, as her face darkened. “I don’t like competition! ...As for my dream, I want to live a peaceful life with the one I love.”

Naruto wasn’t quite sure what to make of her. She was definitely one of the idiot Uchiha’s too many fans. That expression when she talked about competition was scary though! Naruto didn’t have time to dwell on it, as Sasuke started speaking.

“My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain somebody.”

Naruto shivered, scooting away. The way he spoke so coldly about killing was chilling. Who could he possibly want to kill? It was freaky!

“Right! That’s all for today.”

The instant Kakashi spoke, Naruto forgot all about his teammates. He leapt to his feet and dashed off without so much as a goodbye. 

“I wish I’d been there to see it!” Naruto declared, unable to contain his laughter at his sister’s story.

“He screeched like a cat!” Nanami giggled. “I got scolded by Hitomi-sensei for it, but it was so worth it. What about you? How did the meeting with your team go?”

Naruto scowled, the memory destroying his mirth instantly. “My sensei was an hour late and my teammates are both annoying! Sasuke is such a stuck up prick! Sakura’s not as bad, but she’s so focused on Sasuke it’s sickening. What does anyone even see in him?!”

Nanami sighed. She’d really been hoping it might have gone better. Oh well, she could let him rant at the very least. She silently ate as Naruto talked, occasionally expressing her disbelief or condolences. For such a short meeting, Naruto had a lot to complain about!

“It will be okay,” Nanami said when the talk died down. “I’m sure we’ll find a way to work with our teams. Maybe we’ll even make friends with them!”

“I doubt it,” Naruto scoffed. He softened under Nanami’s stern looking, adding, “I’ll try.”

He meant the words, even if they felt pointless to him. He couldn’t see how he could possibly get along with any of his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback and criticism is appreciated!


	5. Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 must prove themselves worthy of being genin.

Kakashi was late and Naruto was furious. He told them to come early. To skip breakfast even. Now Naruto was hungry and tired, left waiting on the training grounds for an instructor that apparently just didn’t care.

“I can’t believe this guy!” Naruto shouted. “I’m missing a great breakfast for nothing!”

“All you do is complain,” Sakura snapped, glaring at Naruto. “Can’t you just wait quietly?”

Whatever Naruto might have said was derailed by Kakashi finally arriving.

“You’re late!” Naruto declared, getting a chuckle from the jonin.

“Sorry, sorry. A black cat crossed my path so I had to take a different way.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“Sensei, what are we doing today?” Sakura cut in before it could escalate further.

“You’re here to take a test,” Kakashi explained cheerily. “This is a very important test, to prove you are capable of becoming genin.”

“What?! But we already did that with the graduation test!” Naruto snapped. “Why do we have to take another test so soon?”

“I only teach competent ninja,” Kakashi explained cooly. “If you can’t pass this test, then there’s no point in teaching you. Fail, and you will be sent back to the academy.”

**“WHAT?!”**

The test was deceptively simple. All they had to do was take some bells from Kakashi. However, getting them wouldn’t be so simple. This was a jonin they were going up against, after all. To add to the challenge, there were only two bells. Meaning only two of them could become genin.

Naruto wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to get one of those bells. He really didn’t like this instructor, and his teammates were annoying. The possibility that it might give him another chance to be on a team with Nanami added to the temptation. 

Kakashi had said this was his personal test though… There was no way to know if Nanami was going through this as well. Even if she was, Nanami wasn’t the type to willingly fail. She’d be furious at Naruto as well if she found out he had.

“You have until noon,” Kakashi said, setting an alarm. “Begin.”

Naruto found a place nearby to hide and think. He really wished Nanami was here. She was the strategist. How was he supposed to do this on his own?

Oh. Right. He had teammates. Naruto didn’t like the idea of working with them much, but he had promised Nanami he’d try. With a sigh, he began searching the trees. It didn’t take him long to find Sakura and Sasuke.

“Sasuke, we should work together,” Sakura tried, but Sasuke simply scoffed.

“I don’t need your help,” he huffed, turning away. That attitude irritated Naruto like no other.

“Hey, asshole!” Naruto shouted, stepping out into the open. “Get over yourself already! Sakura’s one of the smartest people in our class! She can make a better plan than a jerk like you!”

Sakura stared at Naruto in surprise. Sasuke though, barely even reacted. He didn’t even say anything as he dashed off.

_ Sorry, Nanami! There’s no way I can get along with a guy like him! _ Naruto thought furiously. Shaking it off, he focused on Sakura.

“We should work together,” he suggested. “I’m no good at coming up with plans, but I’ve got plenty of determination.”

Sakura hesitated, before nodding firmly. “Yeah! Let’s do this!”

“Kakashi! I challenge you!” Naruto declared, stepping into the open.

“You’re a bit off…” Kakashi sighed, producing a book from his pouch and beginning to read.

“Wha- Don’t underestimate me!” Naruto bellowed, dashing in.

A punch that was blocked. A kick that was dodged. The attacks kept coming, yet they didn’t even interrupt Kakashi’s reading. That was fine though, this was just the start afterall.

A swarm of Narutos descended on Kakashi from all sides, even leaping out of the nearby river. They threw everything they had at Kakashi, a rain of fists, feet, and weapons. When one was thrown to the side, two more clones closed in to take its place. Smoke was filling the air from his clones popping, making it harder to see.

_ Just a little more… _ Naruto thought anxiously, watching the swarm inch into the treeline.

**_snap_ **

Traps went off all around them, logs swinging, tags exploding. A few clones were taken out, but that was expected. What wasn’t was the gentle push on Sakura and the real Naruto’s backs. They went tumbling forward, directly into a net.

“Good try!” Kakashi grinned from below them.

“Fuck you!” Naruto spat, squirming to get free.

“Stop moving!” Sakura huffed, knocking him on the head. It was not going to be fun getting down.

Sasuke knew a head-on attack would get him nowhere. He watched Kakashi closely, looking for an opening...

_ Now! _

Sasuke launched a barrage of kunai. They sank true- Only Kakashi was no longer there, replaced by a log.

_ Dammit, I fell for his trick! _ Sasuke thought, realizing his hiding place had been found out. He didn’t have time to run. Kakashi was already there.

“I won’t go down as easy as the other two!” Sasuke declared, launching several shuriken as he whirled to face Kakashi. The jonin easily dodged, as Sasuke had expected. The weapons hit their real target, the rope for a trap. A hail of knives rained down on Kakashi.

The jonin dodged, of course. It gave Sasuke a split-second to move in though, and he took full advantage of it. A kick that Kakashi caught. A punch caught just as easily. All so he could reach for the bells. His fingers brushed against the metal.

Kakashi flung Sasuke away, looking just the tiniest bit rattled. He didn’t have time to collect himself as Sasuke unleashed a massive fireball. When the smoke cleared, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke looked around frantically, checking every direction, but-

“Below you.”

Suddenly Sasuke was dragged down into the earth. Dirt pressed in on all sides, holding him firmly in place. Only his head was free.

“Well, you’re already way ahead of your classmates,” Kakashi mused, giving Sasuke a grin before turning to walk away. “As they say though, the nail that sticks out must be hammered in.”

“We’re going to need Sasuke’s help if we want to get those bells,” Sakura declared, once the pair had finally freed themselves from the trap.

Naruto wanted to argue so badly, but Kakashi had shown the two of them up so thoroughly. As much as he hated it, they needed help.

“Ugh! Fine! Let’s just find the idiot already!”

It didn’t take too long to locate Sasuke, but neither had been prepared to find him buried up to his neck.

“Sasuke! What happened?!” Sakura cried, rushing over.

“Couldn’t handle Kakashi alone?” Naruto snickered.

“Shut up and get me out already,” Sasuke spat, glancing away in a mix of annoyance and embarrassment.

“Why should we?” Naruto grinned, stepping up before Sakura could answer. He ignored the angry glare she shot him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth silently. Naruto was eating it up.

“Fine, we’ll dig you out… If you work with us. You need our help as much as we need yours.”

“Naruto!” Sakura started to protest, but was cut off as Sasuke spoke up.

“Fine!” Sasuke snapped, glaring at Naruto. “I’ll help you. Now get me out.”

Naruto grinned, starting to dig.

Kakashi had returned to the center of the training grounds, waiting in the open for the next move from the genin. Naruto was the first to move, a swarm of clones closing the distance quickly.

“This again?” Kakashi drawled, only needing one hand to swat away the attacks.

“Don’t underestimate me!” Naruto snapped. His attacks were more coordinated this time, clones working in tandem to attack at once from all directions.

“I’m getting a sense of deja vu,” Kakashi sighed.

It was difficult to keep track of all the limbs. It was only natural Kakashi would overlook the hand signs one “clone” was making, until the blast of fire was almost upon him. Kakashi used a clone as a springboard, launching himself above the fire…

Directly into a swarm of kunai. He managed to avoid being impaled, but that was not the goal. A soft jingle signaled the bells being cut free. Kakashi reached for them, but the clones were already upon him, knocking further up into the air.

The bells landed in Sasuke’s waiting hand. Sakura and the real Naruto joined him, beaming.

“We did it!” Sakura cheered.

“He never expected Sasuke to be disguised as me!” Naruto laughed.

“Hn, it was a good plan,” Sasuke admitted.

Kakashi approached, beaming as much as the genin. “You did exceptionally! You’re the first team to pass my test!”

“Oh, but…” Sakura slumped, glancing at the two bells. “There’s only two… but we worked together, all three of us!”

“Forget the stupid bells,” Naruto added, glaring at Kakashi. “What matters is we beat you, not who got some stupid trinkets! We all deserve to pass!”

“They’re right…” Sasuke muttered, surprising them all.

Kakashi laughed, shaking his head. “Calm down. The bells were meant to pit you against each other. The real challenge was working together even if not all of you could make it. You’re the first group I’ve been assigned to actually work as a team! I’m proud of you!”

A shocked pause, followed by excited cheers. Even Sasuke seemed pleased.

“Kakashi-sensei! You should take us out to lunch to celebrate!” Naruto declared.

As they left the training grounds, Naruto was surprised by the warm feeling in his chest. Maybe this team wasn’t so bad, after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback and criticism is appreciated!


	6. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Naruto and his team faces Kakashi, Akane's team must face their sensei's challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to shadowswithineverything for giving me the idea for the test! My original concept just didn't work and they really saved me.

“Before you truly become members of my team, you must pass a final test.”

“Another test?” Kenta grumbled. “We’re genin now. We should be doing missions.”

Hitomi sighed, shaking her head. “The graduation test was to see who had the  _ potential _ to become genin. It is my job to make sure you are truly ready for the challenge. If you fail, you will be sent back to the academy.”

“WHAT?!” Tomoe shouted, doing nothing to mask her anger at the possibility. “I- We worked so hard! You can’t just take that away from us!”

Nanami remained silent during the exchange, mind racing. It sounded like this was standard… That meant Naruto was going through this as well? She was more worried for him than concerned for herself. He always struggled with tests… 

No, she shouldn’t doubt him. Naruto would succeed. She needed to focus on herself.

“Becoming a ninja means facing death over and over again,” Hitomi said, voice grim. “You will be tasked with taking lives. You are likely to die on a mission, or be horribly crippled at a young age. It would be detestable if we didn’t do everything we could to ensure you are truly ready to face this life.”

The genin were silenced by that, chilled by the words. Of course they knew this, but… Somehow it never quite felt real before now.

“This test is simple,” Hitomi continued, voice back to being cheerful. “All you need to do is make it across this field.”

The field in question seemed completely innocuous. There were a few logs for training in the center, but for the most part it was empty. Despite this, Nanami felt a deep sense of apprehension. There was no way it could be that easy.

“What’s the catch?” Kenta huffed.

Hitomi only smiled before disappearing in a flicker. She reappeared on the other side of the clearing, waving cheerily.

“Only one way to find out then!” Tomoe declared, rushing forward. She made it five feet before a swarm of bugs rose up under her, managing to throw her back.

“Bugs…” Kenta groaned. Nanami couldn’t hold back a snicker at his discomfort, as she helped Tomoe back up.

“We’re gonna have to be smart if we want to get past,” Nanami stated, mind racing for ideas.

“Hmph, and what’s your smart idea, huh?” Kenta grumbled.

“Well, it’s not much but…” Nanami started, looking to Tomoe. “You okay with getting thrown around a bit more?”

Tomoe grinned, clenching her fists. “Hell yeah! I can take it! Just keep charging?”

“Pretty much,” Nanami nodded, pulling a ball-shaped item from her pouch.

The other two looked at the item curiously. Tomoe didn’t care to question it, charging off across the field. Once more a swarm rose up at her feet. This time Nanami tossed the ball as Tomoe was thrown back. It exploded in the air, showering the ground, and the swarm, in a sticky substance.

“One down,” Nanami grinned, as Tomoe leapt up and charged once more. She glanced at Kenta between lobbing sticky bombs. “Well, what are you good at?”

Soon the field was speckled in pink substance, trapping many insects. Nanami felt a little bad for the bugs, but they had to use what they had. When Tomoe made it halfway across the field, it was time for Kenta to act. Nanami covered his back as he dashed up behind Tomoe. Hitomi was within his range now…

The genjutsu was a simple one, that caused the target’s vision to swim and blur. It had the added benefit that the effect caused intense headaches if you left your eyes open. The hope was Hitomi was controlling the bugs and without her guidance, they wouldn’t act.

The trio sprinted the rest of the way across the field, as bugs rose around them. The swarms were still coordinated, but all were focused on reaching Hitomi. It seemed her distress had summoned them to her defense, leaving the kids free to cross.

The girls let out a loud cheer as they reached the other side, giving each other high fives. Kenta dropped the genjutsu, out of breath.

“Oh wow…” Hitomi groaned, holding her head. “Didn’t expect that…”

“Are you okay, sensei?” Nanami asked, producing a water bottle from her pouch and offering it to their instructor. Hitomi accepted it with a laugh, ruffling Nanami’s hair.

“I’ll be fine. I’m impressed more than anything. You three worked wonderfully together. That teamwork will help you overcome many challenges in the future, and no doubt save your life.”

“Hell yeah!” Tomoe cheered, slinging an arm over Nanami and Kenta’s shoulders. “We’re awesome together!”

“Yeah, we kinda are,” Nanami laughed, glancing at Kenta. After a moment he gave a sigh and a nod.

“Now time to clean up the field!” Hitomi declared, before their enthusiasm could get too big. 

The genin let out a unified groan. This was gonna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback and criticism is appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrap-up.

I planned on one more chapter, that would be a day in the lives type thing, but I'm having trouble writing recently. Hopefully when things calm down I'll be able to write it, or better yet continue beyond it (I'd love to make it to the end of the chunin exams arc!) For now, enjoy some art of Naruto and Nanami's designs for this story!

P.S. Yeah, I changed Akane's name to something I feel matches Naruto's better.


End file.
